You & Me Special Part
by Meinta
Summary: Special part dari You & Me. Ini kisah bagaimana pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersatu. Bagi siapa aja yang mau baca fic ini, baca You & Me dulu, biar ngerti. Pairing : Kyumin. Support cast: Eunhyuk, pangeran-?-


Hiyaaaa, aku bawa special part dari You & Me. Ini kisah bagaimana pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersatu. Hehe, maaf ya aku masih belum publish lanjutannya You & Me karena belom selesai. Dan aku bakal publish kalo reader yang baca juga pada review.

Ohya diharapkan bagi siapa aja yang mau baca fic ini, baca You & Me dulu, biar ngerti.

Langsung aja yaa , cekidoot

Tittle : You & Me (Special Part)

Author : Meinta

**1 JANUARY 5011**

**00:00**

**AUTHOR POV**

Teng. . . Teng. . .Teng. . . Teng. . . Teng. . . Teng. . . Teng. . . Teng. . . Teng. . . Teng. . . Teng. . . Teng. . . Teng. . .

Bunyi jam besar yang berada di sebuah gedung berdentang dua belas kali. Terlihat sekitar kota yang sudah sangat gelap. Menandakan sekarang jam 12 tengah malam. Tapi di tengah malam ini, bukannya memilih untuk tidur, orang-orang memilih untuk bermain kembang api. Terdengar dimana-mana letusan kembang api yang membahana dan mewarnai langit yang terlihat kelam itu.

Tapi di suatu perpustakaan kota.

* * *

"Nona, sampai kapan kau akan berada di sini?"

Teriak frustasi seorang laki-laki kepada gadis yang sedang tenggelam dengan berbagai buku di hadapannya. Mendengar teriakan orang tersebut, gadis itu sedikit tersentak lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah mengganggunya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya gadis itu ketus. Dia paling tidak suka jika dia sedang serius tiba-tiba ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"YA! Sampai kapan kau mau berada di sini? Apa kau tidak lihat ini jam berapa? Kami juga punya waktu tutup. Dan aku juga punya waktu untuk istirahat! Aku tidak mau menunggumu terlalu lama lagi, Eunhyuk! Cepat pulang!" bentak sekaligus usir lelaki itu kepada gadis yang ternyata bernama Eunhyuk.

"Tunggu sebentar. Ini hampir selesai. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan aku akan mengetahui bagaimana cara-"

"LANJUTKAN BESOKK!" potong serta teriakan lelaki itu.

"Tapi, kumohon Kyuhyun, sedikit lagi." Keluarlah wajah memelas Eunhyuk untuk meluluhkan hati lelaki itu, Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ayolah, bantu aku sekali ini, aku harus pulang cepat Eunhyuk. Aku janji akan memperbolehkanmu berada disini sampai subuh besok." Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang memelas.

"Eh?" Eunhyuk bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memelas seperti ini. Biasanya dirinya sendiri yang akan memohon pada Kyuhyun sampai dirinya sendiri yang akan ditendang keluar dari perpustakaan ini. Tapi sekarang kenapa Kyuhyun berbeda?

"Ayolah, aku ada urusan. Aku sudah telat." Mohon Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Ciiiit….Duarrr….Duerrr… *bunyi apa ini?*

Terdengar suara kembang api yang sangat keras. Mungkin kembang api ini meletus(?) tepat di atas gedung perpustakaan. Hening sejenak. Eunhyuk berusaha mengingat-ingat ada apa hari ini kenapa ada kembang api tengah malam seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk tersadar kalau hari ini adalah malam tahun baru. Dan Kyuhyun pernah bercerita kalau malam ini dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya –sebenarnya bukan kekasihnya, tapi Kyuhyun bersikeras kalau gadis ini akan menjadi kekasihnya- , Sungmin. Apalagi hari ini Sungmin ulang tahun.

"YA! Hari ini Tahun Baru! Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhku pulang dari tadi Kyuhyun!" teriak Eunhyuk merasa bersalah karna telah menggagalkan rencana Kyuhyun. Rencananya, Kyuhyun akan dengan tiba-tiba muncul di balkon gadisnya tepat tengah malam. Tapi lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa? Jam 12 lebih 5 menit.

Dengan segera Eunhyuk merapikan bukunya dan mengembalikan ke tempatnya secepat kilat. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan temannya itu. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah terlambat.

"Kan sudah dari setengah jam yang lalu aku memaksamu pulang!" marah Kyuhyun pada gadis berumur 19 tahun yang tidak akan terganggu dengan sekitarnya jika sudah dihadapkan oleh buku-buku yang menurut Kyuhyun tidak penting itu.

"Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku. Kau kan tahu bagaimana sifatku jika sudah berada di sini. Dan sekarang, ayo cepat-cepat kita keluar dari sini dan kita kerumah 'gadismu' itu." Eunhyuk mendorong Kyuhyun dari belakang karena tadi Kyuhyun memang sedang memunggunginya.

"Jadi kau akhirnya mau membantuku?" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan penjelasan Eunhyuk yang menyebut kata 'kita' di perkataannya barusan.

Dua hari yang lalu Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan hati Eunhyuk untuk membantunya menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin, gadis yang selama 3 bulan ini sudah mencuri semua perhatian Kyuhyun yang hanya akan ditujukan pada Sungmin.

"Iya. Karna aku merasa bersalah padamu." Sesal Eunhyuk.

"Karena kau juga yang tidak menendangku keluar dari perpusatakaan. Sudah tau ini malam spesial, kenapa kau menungguku. Kau bisa saja meninggalkan ku, atau tidak menitipkan kunci perpustakaan itu padaku. Aku tidak akan mencuri apapun Kyuhyun!" omel Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun dengan terus berjalan cepat. Dengan bodohnya Kyuhyun merelakan malam spesialnya dengan menunggu seorang gadis di dalam perpustakaan. Gadis itu sudah sangat fokus dengan buku-bukunya dan tak mungkin mengajaknya bicara apalagi mengobrol. Jika Eunhyuk jadi Kyuhyun, mungkin dia akan meninggalkan gadis itu didalam perpustakaan yang telah ia kunci dari luar.

"Jadi aku yang salah? Tapi sebenarnya, aku sedikit ragu dengan jawaban Sungmin nanti." Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi lesu. "Tapi. YA! Kalau aku memberikan kunci perpustakaan padamu mungkin saja nanti kau membawa kabur buku-buku itu. Mungkin memang kau tidak mencurinya, karena besoknya akan kau kembalikan lagi. Tapi itu adalah buku-buku terlarang yang tidak boleh dipinjam sama sekali." Berubahlah kembali raut wajah Kyuhyun jadi bengis.

"Oke. Aku mengerti. Sekarang kita beli kembang api dulu, untuk melancarkan aksi kita." Ujar Eunhyuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ah, itu ada. Ayo cepat, ini sudah hampir setengah 1" ditariknya tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti lari Eunhyuk.

"Pokoknya kalau Sungmin menolakku, kau harus menjadi pacarku, hyuk!" perintah Kyuhyun yang langsung dapat bantahan dari Eunhyuk.

"TIDAK MAU! Aku sudah punya pangeranku sendiri! Sudah, tidak usah banyak omong!" giliran Eunhyuk yang memerintah.

* * *

"Hosh. . .Hosh. . "

Suara kedua manusia yang sedang sibuk mengatur nafas mereka sambil terus berlari. Setelah dihitung-hitung mereka telah berlari selama kurang lebih 30 menit.

"Kenapah. . hosh. . . rumah gadis itu jauh sekali!" teriak frustasi Eunhyuk sambil terus berlari karena mereka berdua belum sampai dirumah Sungmin.

"YA! Jangan teriak teriak, kau mau membuat keributan di dini hari seperti ini? Kurang 20 langkah lagi sampai." Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya, lalu berbicara lagi. "Itu! yang itu rumahnya!" jelas Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah bernuansa abu-abu, berlantai dua.

"Akhirnya!" lega Eunhyuk, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di aspal yang keras.

"Baiklah. Aku akan naik pohon itu. Lalu, jika aku sudah sampai atas dan menyatakan cintaku padanya dan dia menjawab 'ya' atau 'aku mau', kau nyalakan kembang api air mancur itu. Semuanya! Ingat, semuanya!"

"Iya bawel. Cepat cepat cepat! Aku ingin pulang!" rengek Eunhyuk ingin dengan segera menuntaskan pekerjaannya.

Lalu Kyuhyun mulai berlari memasuki perkarangan belakang rumah Sungmin dengan melompati pagar yang cukup tinggi. Sesampainya di bawah pohon yang berada di sebelah sebuah balkon, dengan cekatan, Kyuhyun menaiki pohon tersebut. Dalam waktu 5 detik Kyuhyun telah tiba di balkon kamar yang telah dipastikannya adalah balkon kamar Sungmin. Dengan pandangan takjub, Eunhyuk bertepuk tangan tanpa suara setelah melihat aksi Kyuhyun yang (mungkin) masih satu saudara dengan monyet.

Kyuhyun memulai aksinya dengan mengetuk pelan pintu balkon yang terbuat dari kaca. Kamar Sungmin tidak gelap, masih ada sedikit cahaya redup yang menerangi kamar itu. Menandakan bahwa gadis itu belum masuk kedunia bawah sadarnya. Kyuhyun masih dengan sabar mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut.

Sambil menunggu gadis itu membukanya, Eunhyuk mulai sedikit berlari menuju perkarangan belakang rumah. Dia membuka pintu yang berada di pagar yang membatasi perkarangan belakang dengan halaman.

"Kenapa tadi Kyuhyun melompati pagar ini?" gumam Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri. "Dia memang bodoh, terlalu buang-buang tenaga" lanjutnya dan dia meneruskan perjalanannya ke bawah balkon –sebenarnya tidak tepat dibawah balkon- lalu mulai menata kembang api yang tadi dibelinya.

"Sudah!" ucap Eunhyuk setelah selesai menata kembang api-kembang api tersebut. Ada sedikit rasa bangga di diri Eunhyuk karena dia bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Tapi ada yang sedikit mengganjal dipikirannya. Bagaimana bisa dia menyalakan 10 kembang api yang membentuk bulatan yang lumayan besar dan jaraknya dibilang cukup sedikit berjauhan itu tanpa melukai tubuhnya. Jika dia menyalakan yang tengah dulu, lalu beralih ke kembang api lainnya, itu akan melukainya karena kembang api pertama sudah menyala dan akan menyemburkan apinya yang otomatis dirinya akan terkena semburan api tersebut. Setelah itu dia melihat sekitar, ada sebuah ranting yang cukup panjang. Aha!

Sedangkan di atas balkon, Kyuhyun masih dengan sabar mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali. Apa mungkin dia tertidur?" gumam Kyuhyun yang sudah merasa bosan.

Lalu dia beralih meninggalkan pintu menuju ke pinggir balkon untuk berfikir sejenak apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia menatap langit malam yang terang, penuh dengan kembang api dan sinar bulan purnama. Sungguh malam yang indah. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah balkon. Dia menemukan Eunhyuk yang sedang kesusahan di bawah sana. Senyum kecil terlihat menghiasi wajahnya karena melihat tingkah Eunhyuk. Sepertinya Eunhyuk sedang berusaha menyatukan lilin dengan ranting dengan cara menancapkan ujung ranting pada dasar lilin.

"Siapa kamu?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang Kyuhyun. Dengan segera Kyuhyun membalikan badannya dan memastikan orang yang dibelakangnya adalah Sungmin. Dan benar saja orang itu adalah Sungmin. Tapi yang membuatnya sedikit ganjil adalah Sungmin sedang memegang pemukul baseball dan sudah siap memukulkannya pada Kyuhyun. Alis Kyuhyun bertaut, 'mungkinkah aku dikira pencuri?' pikirnya.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin, yang sukses membuat Eunhyuk kaget, dan langsung bersembunyi di bawah pohon. Takut jika dirinya dilihat oleh Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun yang langsung membekap mulut Sungmin agar tidak teriak-teriak.

"Sungmin, pelankan suaramu. Nanti orang rumah bangun." Pinta Kyuhyun diikuti dengan melepaskan bekapannya pada Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jam berapa ini Kyuhyun?" Sungmin tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan berada di balkonnya malam-malam seperti ini.

"Ehmh. . ." Kyuhyun terlihat malu-malu. Sekarang dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bersikap bodoh di depan Sungmin.

"Sungmin." Lanjutnya. Dan sekarnag dia berpikir kenapa dirinya jadi gugup begini.

"Begini, mungkin aku bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi," potongnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan senyum yang sumringah di wajahnya, dan bersamaan dengan perkataannya dia mengeluarkan sebuket bungan mawar putih yang diambilnya di rumah seseorang tadi. Dia lupa membeli hadiah untuk Sungmin dan dengan sukses Kyuhyun mendapatkan pukulan keras yang mendarat di kepalanya dari Eunhyuk, karena tindakannya yang kurang mempersiapkan diri. Dan mana ada toko bunga buka pada waktu seperti ini. Dan dengan ide cemerlang(?) dari Eunhyuk, dia mengambil 10 tangkai mawar putih pada rumah seseorang. Dan Kyuhyun sangat berterima kasih pada orang itu. Dia berjanji akan mengembalikannya kapan-kapan.

Sungmin terlihat sangat terkejut. Dan dengan ragu-ragu dia mengambil mawar putih itu lalu dia mengucapkan "Terima kasih." Rasanya air matanya akan jatuh sekarang juga karena terharu dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Sungmin, apa yang kau lakukan dengan pemukul baseball itu? Apa kau kira aku pencuri?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Jika Sungmin menganggapnya seperti pencuri itu memang benar. Kyuhyun mengendap-ngendap masuk ke perkarangan belakang rumah orang dengan melompati pagarnya, dan memanjat sampai balkon ini. Jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya, mungkin orang itu akan langsung berteriak 'Awas ada pencuri! PENCURI!'

"Tidak, aku tidak mengiramu pencuri." Kata Sungmin cepat.

"Lalu, kenapa kau membawa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun semakin penasaran karena tebakannya meleset.

"Ku kira kau hantu. Kalau memang pencuri, pencuri tidak akan mengetuk pintuku. Mungkin dia akan langsung mencokel jendela." Jelas Sungmin, yang dapat anggukan dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku membawa ini, untuk antisipasi jika tiba-tiba hantu itu menyerangku aku bisa memukulnya."

Kyuhyun semakin mengerutkan keningnya. 'Hantu dipukul? Mana bisa?' pikirnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Sungmin ada satu lagi yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk yang dari tadi mendengarkan percakapan dua sejoli ini mulai mengambil ancang-ancang. Disiapkannya korek dan lilin yang tersambung dengan ranting yang cukup panjang dan menyalakan lilin tersebut. Dia akan menyalakan kembang api itu dari bawah pohon agar dia tidak terkena semburan api dan tidak terlihat oleh Sungmin yang kemungkinan besar akan langsung melihat ke bawah balkon setelah ia menyalakan kembang apinya.

"Aku tahu, aku bukanlah orang romantis yang mungkin akan membacakan puisi yang indah untuk menyatakan cintanya pada orang yang disukainya. Aku juga bukan orang yang bisa berkata-kata manis." Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak.

"Tapi, bolehkah aku memiliki hatimu seutuhnya?" Pemikiran Kyuhyun mengalir begitu saja dalam perkataannya. Dan dengan pandangan yang sangat tulus, dia tepat menatap ke dalam mata Sungmin. Mungkin bisa dikatakan tatapan Kyuhyun bisa membuat luluh para gadis yang diberikan tatapan seperti itu.

Sekali lagi Sungmin terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat jantung Sungmin berpacu tiga kali lipat dari biasanya. Karena terlalu terkejut Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun seperti melayang ke langit ke tujuh karena terlalu senang. Dengan segera Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Dan mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' sangat lirih, mungkin hanya Sungmin saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

Dan dibawah balkon, terlihat Eunhyuk yang sedang kebingungan menunggu perkataan Sungmin.

"Kenapa gadis itu tidak menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun? Apakah Kyuhyun ditolak?" Eunhyuk bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Tidak!" ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara yang lumayan keras, karena teringat perkataan Kyuhyun yang mengatakan akan menjadikan dirinya kekasih seorang Cho Kyuhyun, jika Kyuhyun ditolak. Sadar atas tindakannya, Eunhyuk membekap mulutnya.

Kyuhyun yang baru sadar bahwa ada anak manusia yang sedang menunggu aba-aba di bawah pun mulai kebingungan karena tadi Sungmin menjawab pernyataan cintanya dengan anggukan, bukan perkataa 'ya' atau 'aku mau'. Dan Kyuhyun makin panik karena si Eunhyuk berkata 'Tidak' sampai terdengar di atas.

"Suara siapa itu?" ucap Sungmin karena mendengar suara seseorang.

"Aku yang mengatakannya." Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya saat Sungmin ingin melepaskannya dan berhambur ke pinggir balkon.

"Maksudku, aku tidak akan menghianatimu. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga hatimu tetap utuh. Saranghaeyo Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun memutar otak agar Sungmin tidak melihat kebawah dan Eunhyuk bisa menyalakan kembang api itu.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk telah mempersiapkan lilinnya di dekat sumbu kembang api. Beruntung sumbunya panjang, jadi kemungkinan besar Eunhyuk bisa menyelesaikan kegiatan nyala-menyalakan kembang api sebelum api meluncur ke atas.

"Nado saranghaeyo. Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin dengan malu-malu.

"Saatnya" ucap Eunhyuk lirih. Dimulainya dengan kembang api pertama. Srettt. Bunyi sumbu yang terbakar telah terdengar. Beralih pada kembang api ke dua, ke tiga, ke empat, ke lima, ke enam, ke tujuh, ke delapan. Oke, Eunhyuk terlihat lelah, karena saat melakukannya dia menahan nafasnya. Dia juga tidak tau kenapa dia menahan nafasnya. Mungkin takut jika api dari lilin itu akan mati jika terkena hembusan nafasnya. *padahal jarak antara wajah dan lilin jauh banget-,-*

Diteruskannya pekerjaannya. Ke sembilan, ke sep- . sret sret sret sret *dear reader, anggap ini suara api yang menyembur. Karena author sendiri nggak tau bagaimana menuliskan suaranya* Api dari kembang api pertama mulai menyembur. Eunhyuk mulai panik, kembang api ke sepuluh belum sempat dia nyalakan.

"Wah, kenapa bisa ada kembang api?" teriak Sungmin kegirangan.

Eunhyuk semakin panik, di tariknya ranting tersebut menjauh dari kembang api kembang api, lalu mematikan api dari lilin. Dia memohon maaf pada Kyuhyun dalam hati karena dia tidak berhasil menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mulai melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu beralih ke pinggir balkon. Terlihat senyum yang sangat lebar di kedua wajah mereka.

"Apakah ini semua kau yang menyiapkannya untukku?" Tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun saat dia melihat kembang api yang meluncur dengan indahnya ke atas.

"Tentu. Ini semua untukmu, Minnie." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan perasaan bahagia karena rencananya berhasil. Dia harus mentraktir Eunhyuk setelah ini.

"Wah, Kyuhyun. Ini adalah malam ulang tahun terindah yang pernah aku lewati." Terlihat mata Sungmin yang berninar-binar karena pantulan api yang mengenai matanya.

"Dan, Kyuhyun." lanjutnya

Hening.

"Selamat Tahun Baru. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih banyak."

Tepat, pada saat Sungmin mengatakan itu, kembang apinya mati. Ternyata sudah habis, karena memang Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun tidak membeli yang besar. Dan itulah alasan kenapa mereka membeli 10.

"Yah, kembang apinya mati. Berarti sudah saatnya aku pergi." Terpancar kekecewaan di mata Kyuhyun. Kenapa tadi dia tidak membeli yang besar saja.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Minnie. Ini sudah pukul dua pagi. Aku yakin kau belum tidur dari tadikan?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Tidur yang nyenyak sayangku, dan jangan lupa mimpikan aku." Salam Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sebelum pergi, dia mengecup sebentar kening Sungmin.

"Selamat malam." Kata Kyuhyun, lalu dia melompati pinggir balkon menuju ke pohon, dan meluncur ke bawah. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, terlihat Sungmin yang tersenyum sangat lebar lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati Kyu!" nasehat Sungmin yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan acungan jempolnya yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'Baiklah.'

Seiring dengan menghilangnya Kyuhyun dari penglihatan Sungmin. Sungmin mulai memasuki kamarnya dengan perasaan yang masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun sedang bersiul-siul gembira. Hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga. Sungmin menerimanya. Gadis yang sudah 3 bulan ini dia kenal, menerima cintanya. Dia masih belum bisa mempercayainya.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya bersiul, dari kejauhan Kyuhyun melihat sosok laki-laki di bawah lampu jalan. Tiba-tiba perasaanya jadi tidak enak saat sosok itu melihat kearahnya. Dia berbalik dengan cepat dan menemukan-

"HWAA!" teriak Kyuhyun kaget saat melihat ada seseorang di belakangnya dan itu berhasil membuatnya terjatuh di atas aspal.

"YA! KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU!" teriak Eunhyuk tidak terima karena Kyuhyun meninggalkannya di rumah Sungmin.

"Eunhyuk! Kau membuatku jantungan." Kyuhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak secara tidak normal.

"Salahmu meninggalkanku. Ya! Kenapa kau terlihat kaget sekali saat melihatku? Apa aku terlihat seperti hantu?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan penekanan pada kata-katanya karena tidak terima saat Kyuhyun melihat dirinnya, kyuhyun kaget sampai terjatuh seperti itu.

"Tadi aku melihat seseorang disan-" Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat Kyuhyun membalikkan kepalanya tepatnya ke bawah lampu jalan untuk melihat sosok tadi. Tapi nihil sosok itu telah hilang.

"Dimana? Tidak ada siapa-siapa Kyuhyun." Tanya Eunhyuk yang tidak melihat siapa siapa. "Mungkin itu khayalanmu saja karena terlalu gembira. Ayo pulang." Ajak Eunhyuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan Eunhyuk dan mulai berdiri. "Mungkin kau benar. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja. Oke, ayo pulang."

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Kyuhyun sampai dirumahnya pada pukul setengah tiga, sedangkan Eunhyuk sampai rumahnya pukul tiga. Mungkin pihak yang paling dirugikan disini adalah Eunhyuk. Tapi dia tidak merasa masalah karena Kyuhyun sudah sering membantunya. Lagipula, dia juga sangat senang karena dirumah sudah ada pangerannya yang menyambutnya, walau sebenarnya tidak benar-benar menyambutnya dengan merentangkan tangan ketika Eunhyuk memasuki rumah. Tapi cukup membuat Eunhyuk melupakan kejadian hari ini dengan melihat wajah damainya ketika pangerannya tidur.

"Good night. My Sleeping Handsome." Ucap Eunhyuk sebelum dia kembali kedalam kamarnya.

THE END

Hehehe, Khusus nih buat KMS. Maaf banget ya kalo kurang greget ato kurang romantis. Oiyaaaaa, author gak bakal capek buat ngingetin reader buat meninggalkan jejak dengan me'review' this fic. Hargailah author tidak punya pengalaman ini ^^


End file.
